My verision of the grey wolves by Quinn loftis
by Fruitqueen
Summary: This is basically what I would do if I was Jacquelyn. I am gonna twist it up a bit tho. And sadly no i don't know another lauange. (I've been wanting to do this for a long time now). Hehe females are sooooo not gonna be weaklings in this. This is gonna take some time to update tho. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...better yet story inspired by her. Yeah that works.
1. Chapter 1

**Chloe's pov mostly some third person.**

"Hey Savannah hurry up doll or else I'm leaving you behind." Chloe said sitting on the couch wearing her white polo shirt and forest green jeans. Her hair was really dark brown almost black and even her eyes were dark brown making it almost impossible to find her iris. Her hair was in a side braid. "Aww Chloe I know you wouldn't do that" "ya wanna bet?" "NO! No betting you always find a way to win." Savannah yelled fake terrified. "OUCH! Girls stop screaming. My ears are still ringing from last time."He called up walking into the room wearing a blue navy button down shirt With his blond hair messy. His eyes were green and warm "Jackson ya know you love us." Chloe smarted back. "Yeah but chloe you make it hard sometimes"he muttered to no one in particular. "come on girls your shift starts soon." Jackson yelled up. "Done! Now step on the gas jack or else we're gonna be late."Savannah declared hopping down in her outfit which was a white polo t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Her hair which was brown with cinnamon in some places was in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue and they were always focused. "Now where have I heard that before Jackson muttered under his breath." "Alright lovebirds enough about this. Jackson we're done at four pick us up then." Chloe called over her shoulder. "You haven't told her yet I presume?" Savannah whispered to Jackson. "No I haven't I've been waiting for the right time." He said regretfully." There is never a right time with our little Chloe. You should know that by now seeing as you are her sorta brother." Savannah finished with a look that said 'tell her or I will' which he didn't doubt since she was her best friend. As they arrived to the restaurant where Savannah and Chloe worked Jackson called out through the window,"hey cloe-bear I've got a surprise for you when you get home." With a puzzled look she went inside to get to work. "Hey vannah so you know what the muffin man was talking about?" "Savannah laughed at her name for her not so much brother (not so much because he was her brothers best friend until she disowned him.{she disowned him because he went to go live with their mother[she really hates her mother]and called her ungrateful}and hasn't spoken to him since) oh you know only everything, but before the questions break free of the cage you call mouth which wouldn't be really har-" "GET ON WITH IT VANNAH" " hmm a bit feisty aren't we?" which was soon fixed with a glare that said 'I'm waiting' she then answered "he told me not to tell you." "Hey so we're picking up mer-bear after work right?" "Right and then off to the-" "shushup cloe do you WNT the whole world to know want we're doing?" Savannah scolded. "Fair point but whats so bad about paintball?" She asked with an innocent look on her face. Savannah just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG JUST NOW SAW SOME MOSTAKES!**

**Chloe's pov**

As the two girls are racing home Jackson told the surprise some really good tips. "Whatever you do don't tell her why your actually here. She will kick you out if she doesn't already do so. Oh and don't even think about looking at her art especially her paintings or her sketchbooks. Dang the last person who did was you know who." "Heyo Jackson we're home." Chloe called out. "Thought you were done at four? It's ten freakin thirty!" he called out not really that concerned. "Oh well we went places and did some stuff." savannah replied. "Yuper they picked me up to do that stuff with them." Called out Meredith. Walking in with wearing a white polo shirt with purple jeans. She had blond hair which was down. Her eyes were green and sharp. "Oh hey Meredith. Hows the rink?" "Oh it's going strong." The rink was where she worked at it was also a place where most teens went after school. Then the girls walked up towards the kitchen past the living room where Jackson and the 'surprise' was they walked up then Chloe and Meredith retraced their steps until they were facing Jackson and the surprise. "Umm hey Jackson is this the surprise you were talkin bout earlier?" asked Chloe." Umm yeah Chloe this is Brandon he's gonna be staying with us for the school year." He replied while rubbing his neck not looking at her. Chloe and Meredith took him in he wore a red shirt with fading jeans. He had light brown hair and really really dark green eyes. _pine trees and sea breeze _thought Chloe. Meredith on the other hand glared at Jackson with a look that said 'what have you done?' "Coffee anyone?" Savannah asked as she came in noticing the tense mood of the room. " Jackson can i speak with you, alone, now, in the kitchen?" Chloe turned and went to the kitchen expecting him to follow. "Why is he here? You do realize that its senior year right? It's only a few weeks away. Did you really expect for me to just allow for a random stranger to live with me?" " No Chloe he's a good person and if you just give him a chance I'm sure you'll live to see another day. Come on, until school starts he can live here and if you don't like him he's out. Okay." "Fine but your taking care of him and I'm not doing any restaurant work while he's here.

* * *

**Brandon's pov**

When the two left then other two girls tuned to me and the brown haired one said, "You have not been registered. And yet you are allowed to be on our territory" she growled. "Forgive me but I didn't have time to do so since I just now arrived here." I replied smirking. "Well we can register you now." The blond answered. "Wait don't you have to have an alpha present to do so?" I asked confused. "Technically yes but you see our alpha doesnt know who she is. So beta is the next best thing." " Wait she? As in a girl? I think your confused women can't be alpha unless their mate is one." "Oh well I think your confused we aren't your everyday wolves. We are obea also known as The Omega." The blond answered patiently. "Meredith I think he's got it after all he's is going to be living with Chloe." "Oh goodness than Jackson's gonna have his hands full." I just sat there letting the information sink. "So am I registered yet?"" Oh yeah yup." I think savannah confirmed. "You don't know who we are do you?" I think Meredith responded. Nope not a clue. "Well I'm a healer blessed by lady light whom you call the great Luna which means that I can do a whole lot more stuff than most other healers." "Mer-bear my turn. I'm an omega/beta. Im beta because I'm second omega which means that my mate is a beta "Oh don't you just wish it was Jackson?" Meredith asked innocently? To her joy Savannah turned 15 different shades of red. " hush they're coming back in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brandon's pov**

"So hey guys "

"yeah cloe?"

"Savannah hush she's tryng to tell us something."

"Meredith i know that."

"Both of you hush. Ya know sometimes I think your a pair of yapperdoddles instead of people."

"You were saying?." Brandon asked. Chloe just glared at him and replied"So yeah Brandon I've decided that you can stay here on a trail. If I approve of you then you can stay the school year if not then bu-bye."

Chloe announced as she waltzed into the room. Brandon just stared at her in shock. *isn't her brother the alpha? Who is she to tell me what to do?

" oh I can tell you what to do since your living in my house." Chloe remarked a bit angry.

"Oh I said that out loud didn't I?"

"That to and just to warn you don't go upstairs. That's girl territory."Savannah dismissed it with a nod of her head.

" so then where do I sleep then?" Brandon asked confused. All four of them cracked up. _Bran__don just sat there thinking what did I a say?_ Chloe caught that but dismissed it and put him out of his misery when she finally said,"Your going to be sleeping in the guest house."

"other wise known as Jackson's territory."

"well put Watson."Savannah threw in.

" No problem Matilda."Meredith shot back.

"Are they always like this?" Brandon asked no one in particular.

"yup but when I'm in it, it's even worse." Chloe replied honestly.

"honestly I've learned to just not and even try to follow them it's just to confusing." Jackson told him shacking his head.

"Yeah but it would be easier to understand if you didn't take off for the army." Savannah told him.

"True but then i would have had to stay with you three and that's not happening unless I've got another male in my side."he shot back turning to Brandon.

"Who said I was on your side?"Brandon asked innocently.

"Oh he got you good!" Meredith declared reaching over to give him a high five.

"guys I'm beat and if you don't leave then I'll just fall asleep on the couch which isn't very cozy, comfy, or good for my back and I know because I've done before so leave now!" Chloe demanded And unintentionally using the alpha voice. (Yup she's alpha!)

"wow with that tone you could be in charge here." Brandon noted. But everyone was already leaving.

"Oh I am and don't you forget it." Chloe called to him going up the stairs sealing it with a wink. "It's going to be a long night jackson so don't wake me up in the morn because I know for a fact that we will be up all night. NO Don't play the song savannah!"

Jackson just chuckled and shut the door behind him."Your room is on the right and if I catch you out of your room going towards the girls I will kick you out understand?"Jackson asked.

"sure thing but I do have one question." takes a deep breath. "Why do I feel a connection to your sister? I am future alpha of my pack. I can't be mated to a non-wolf. And I don't understand why I do feel a connection to her." Brandon would have went on but Jackson stopped him with words that would never leave his mind at least not for the night what he said was this, "you feel a connection because she is ALPHA and her mother was the omega. Queen of them in fact. Her 'mother 'was beta and she wants control. So yes i do believe you would feel a connection to her which is why I brought you here. I need your help unlocking her memories. Her 'mother' as she named herself locked up her memories. She doesn't know that she's a wolf or alpha or even omega in that matter. She has no past memory. And only her mate can unlock those memories which I believe is you. It's going to be hard bur I trust you. I am only doing what a brother would do." Jackson smiles sadly. "Get some sleep you've got your work cut out for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Btw lots of convo in this one...**

**Chloe's pov**

_hmm I should add some blue here, some grey here, oh i seriously need some purple here, white here, some more grey and voila!_ Stepping back to admire her work she gasps. _oh wow I've made a wolf. _It was true_ she _made a wolf but she felt as if the wolf called to her. As if the wolf was her. She leaned in and noticed that the wolf was staring at something p, something that reassembled another wolf._ strange she thought, strange indeed oh well._ Shrugging her sholders she put down her paintbrush, covered her painting with a tarp skipped out of the room to wash her hands which were caked with paint.

* * *

"Clover, breakfast is done so skip down the stairs and cram your mouth with this awesome feast!" Savannah yelled up to her.

_"_Did you get the boys?"

"No that's your job."

"No way its your turn."

"So, I made breakfast."

"As if that means anything."

"Calm yourselves, good grace how does anyone sleep with yall?" Jackson asked tripping on his way in. Laughing brandon answered,"I've lived multiple people in my house so this is considered a very calm awaking."

"Great, Vannah we gotta make new wake up calls."

"Gotcha clover, we'll discuss it over tea."

"I'll bring the jam and biscuits."Meredith supplied.

"Good then we can discuss the battle plan."I said seriously.

"Agreed."

"yes agreed."

"hey Jackson should we be afraid?"He asked nervously

"yes brandon you should be very afraid."I answered.

"hey who's doing the dishes?"Savannah asked.

"Not us," Chloe said dragging her best friends with her, "we're going shopping."

"hey can we come too?" Jackson asked gesturing to him and brandon, "he needs new clothes." Jaws dropped they just stared at him until Meredith asked him,"Did you just offer to go clothes shopping with us? After last time?" Shaking his head he hastily said,"no no no no this time there's another guy with me so I'm not your only Barbie doll." "Okay but if he gets in the way or attracts unwanted attention we're kicking him out."Savannah reasoned. "Oh you mean like enemy packs?" Brandon asked trying to clarify what kind of 'unwanted attention Savannah meant. "Huh?" Chloe asked not aware of the situation. "You know other packs. Surely you must know since you are alpha." "oh well I guess our shopping trip is canceled."savannah muttered.

* * *

Before they went into the kitchen.

"Hey Jackson I've got something to ask you."

"Sure whats up brandon?"

"First how would you feel if your sisters mate was here?" Glaring at brandon Jackson made the 'go on ' sign.

Taking a deep breath in he continued,"I think I'm her mate."

"how can you think it? Are you not sure because that's not possible."

"let me finish, as i was saying I'm not sure because it feels like her wolf is sleeping inside of her. I know for a fact that she is an alpha. I know this because she used the 'alpha' voice to make yall leave yesterday night."

"Wait how do you know all this? I mean you even didn't move altho I could tell you wanted too."

"I am future alpha of the sweetbreaks pack."Jacksons mouth dropped.

"But that's grey. A grey living with us. Oh my gosh."

"whats wrong. Aren't you all greys too?"

"no we are white wolves. Females rule not males in our thing."

"oh so omega."

"not really thats what you would call the WHOLE thing. Obea is more suitable, more to our liking."

"makes sense so does she know who she is?"

"no but you should know this. Her mother before she died was the queen of omegas. Or obeas whichever you prefer. The one who killed her was her beta. She wanted all the power and the only one who can challenge her is Chloe. She is princess of omegas. But after her mother died the beta cast a spell on her and so now she thinks that the beta is her mother and she doesn't have a clue as to who she really is. I am actually her real brother. And so to answer your question well the first one first I would make you pay if you ever hurt her. And for the second one her wolf is asleep. The spell made her wolf fall asleep but if what you think is true then maybe her wolf will wake up. Let me warn you though, since she is an obea since she is princess of omegas lots of males will try and win her heart once she discovers who she is. Whatever you do just don't let her run off. If she really is your mate then I can only give you my blessing. For no one can tear apart two mates." He finished with a grin.

"Oh one other question for you. Do you like savannah and is she beta?"

"that's two and yes to both but please don't tell any of the girls. Meredith will go tell them both, chloe will rip my head off, and savannah well she might not like me then things would be awkward so yeah. Oh she is beta. I am beta to but she's higher than me. I am sub-alpha in case you were wonder my sister does pass me up. Whatever you do please don't fight her. You will lose. Save your manhood, save your dignity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe pov**

"So what enemy packs are you talking about. I know that alpha is an animal term so no i didnt miss out on that animal mumbo jumbo. Start taking because I really need some new shoes and we are going shopping today whether you like it or not."

"Okay what you are about to hear might sound really weird but listen through before you freak out." Out of the corner of her eye she sees savannah and Meredith moving any weapon like object out of the way knowing that they know that when she gets angry or any major emotional outbreak things temd to get thrown. Or things catch on fire.

"Chloe are you even listening? Gosh I knew we shouldn't have even tried to explain this to you since your highness isnt even listening to a word I'm saying." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Nope I'm listening but it would be better if you actually talked to me since I do have ADHD so it'd be nice but whatever just a suggestion ya know since I haven't had my coffe. Oh and Jackson please stop thinking of ways to kill brandon."

"Wha I was not thinking of ways to kill him. I was thinking more like torture since ya know that's just how i roll." He stated with a wink towards savannah who in return came up with this, " Dude no just just no. You can't wink at someone in a time of crisis. You just can't."

"Awww but savannah you know you love it. I mean who can resist this." He sated indicating to himself.

"you would be surprized at how many people would be revolted by that." Chloe muttered to herself not knowing that she was in a room full of wolves who had sharp trained ears. Said wolf just grinned and stated, "oh little sister how you cease to impress me. If you want a fight bring it." The girls just shared a look. Then savannah and Meredith told brandon to start moving the funiture seeing as they really liked it and they didn't want it to be destroyed in the coming battle."Dear sweet jackson. Your gonna pay!" With that being said she launched herself on him and tackled him to the ground. Of course being a male he just wouldn't let his sister beat him so he phased. "JACKSON WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU?!YOU KNOW SHE CANT PHASE!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Geez savannah I can take care of myself. Wolf or not your going down Jackson. No wait dog or not WAIT! Best one of all mutt of not. Yup that's the one. Okay rewind. Mutt or not your going down Jackson." Jackson wanting to tackle someone decided that Chloe was done talking. So he struck. Guess he forgot that she wrestled and is a black belt. Yup Chloe can fight and I guess he forgot that fact. He launched himself towards her and she used that momentum to flip him. Little did she know that her wolf was close to waking now. Her wolf was waking. _Now watch him. Point out his flaws. Use that to your advantage. _Chloewas now beginning to phase. Her eyes were glowing purple. Her hair was slowly oh so slowly turning pure white. With one swipe Jackson almost got her jeans correction her favorite jeans. "THATS IT!THIS ENDS NOW!" With that she phased and tackled him through the door. She then threw him across the lawn and almost hit the stop sign. _"Make him pay. He messed with the wrong obea." _" whoa never seen a white wolf before. I mean i have but they always had some other color. They were never pure white." Brandon rambled on and on and on until savannah and Meredith shouted out in perfect harmony," HOLY SHITE! YOU PHASED CONGRATS BABY GIRL!WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT.!" pause*,"OHMYGOD YOUR THE OMEGA ALPHA!JACKSON ARE YOU OKAY?" The last part was savannah. "Wait don't phase back, no don't!" "Too late mere-bear. Why aren't I allowed to be human? I mean Lana said it was okay." "First of all how did you do that you finally phased congrats, second you shouldn't because theres usually a energy drain thats involved and I didn't want you to faint out here, third and last i think you should know something. I'm a healer who has been blessed by lady light. Lady light is the moon, luna, or basically god of all wolves. My blessing lets me play with light. By that I mean I can see if its a good thing or bad I can see or better yet mess with light itself. Oh and I can mess with magic." Meredith said quickly. "And I have also been blessed with lady light but mine is song. I can basically make anyone do anything I want them to without them knowing. I can also make people deaf just by screaming. Don't ask how i know." Now in the living room Chloe was starting to freak. Meredith and Savannah shared a look and sat down."Wait how am I able to be a wolf? Why haven't any of you told me before? Ohmygosh are they going to takeusaway to be experimentedon?HolycowdoIhaveanysuperpowersthatidontknowofcauseyouguyshavesuperpowers? Imeanthatwouldbesoawsome! Icouldhavelikesuperawsomepowers?!" Unknowingly the wind (yeah wind in a living room) was picking up faster and faster keeping up with the speed that she was speaking in. "girl chill!" Savannah shouted and all of a sudden the wind died and Chloe stopped speaking."Hey you do have a power. Your power is over ice and wind." Meredith said calmly waiting for her to freak.


	6. OMGITSANOTEBUTDONTWORRYTHERESACHAPTER

**Hey guys between school and other things I'm running our of time to post. My other story is me and my friends so shes posting to...**


	7. Chapter 6

After about twenty minutes of Chloe saying how crazy they were, how insane they were, and how mad they were she moved onto saying that no way in all the galaxies would her best friends not tell her that she was a wolf and that she was in charge of a pack. She finally stopped after savannah told her to 'shut the door' knowing that she would know. Then meredith asked, "Hey, who's Lana?" meeting the blank looks on everyone's face she added, "When I said 'no wait dont phase' she said'Too late mere-bear. Why aren't I allowed to be human? I mean Lana said it was okay.' So I was just wondering." She finished with a shrug. "Oh what the heck id be easier to show you" and of course she phased. "WHOA, YOU NAMED YOUR WOLF, HOLY SHITE, AWESOME!" was the general response. The thing that puzzled them the most was when she phased back. See she was wearing a t-shirt with random slashes everywhere and a pair of grey sweatpants before she phased but when she phased back she was wearing a red long sleeve flannel shirt and dark blue jeans that flair at the bottom. "Hey clover, how did you change clothes? Most wolves just wear what they had on before." Meredith questioned

"Yeah and your hair is straight too." Savannah noted.

"HEY, that's my shirt!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I've been wearing your stuff. They're very comfy." Chloe deadpanned.

"Its true, your clothes are pretty comfy." "How do you know Savannah?" "Well chloe ummmmmm. Jackson help?"

Brandon decides to come to the rescue now and asked Jackson, "Hey man why did you fight your sister. I mean you told me not to so why do you get to? Cause seriously your manhood and dignity has been tampered with."

"Brandon stop helping him i still want my answer." Chloe said glaring at him. "Don't get all twisted up clover i only know because sometimes I wear his clothes to make the inmates males back off. And yes we do have those and they will swarm us since we are obea. And it's either obea or omega. Alto omega is more like the entire pack or civilization" Savannah stated.

"Hey should we tell her more? Whatever I'm telling her since i'll break it to her easier. Sweetie your going to sit for this one. I won't have you injure yourself because I know that you just will. Okay hmmm where to start? Oh I know, okay sit tight and shutup. So your mother not the bitch of the witch one your real one was the omega queen. Her beta took over and killed her. You were like three at this time and your twin brother well he fought. He fought hard. Your mother however condition she was in was able to tell him to go along with it. She cast a spell on you so that you would forget and so that your wolf would not raise and challenge her. Bit while she was performing the spell you phased. you phased and attacked her son. You attacked him because he was hurting us. Me and Savannah. Your best friends from birth. This distracted her and I guess she didn't fully complete the spell. Moral of the story you are the rightful ruler of the omegas and you need to take back the throne. You need to challenge her for the throne. And you need to win. Your wolf is roughly hmm ehh bout seventeen. Since you are an unmated obea lots of guys will be fawning at your feet. So nothing unusual. Oh and I know you hate the love at first sight or true love but you kinda have one of those. Your wolf demands it and you will need one if your gonna take down bitchy witch of the slutty whore. Yup I'm a healer and I just cursed. Yup it happened."

"Meredith you forgot something."

"Oh I thought you would be better for that since you are the actual dominant."

"That makes sense, anywho since you are alpha obea this means that you have your own pack and since you are obea you can mess with peoples love life. You can sense who is going to be whose mate and such. Now it's question time!" Savannah said with fake enthusiasm since Chloe is a curious person.

"Okay so is the pack the people we do sports with, hang with, everything with. Like Braden, Bobbi, Timmy, Lexi, Fiona, Blake, Rachel, Parker, Claiton, Lucy, Ryan, Shelby, Cameron, Jack, Rowan, Tate, Alex, Zoey, Natalie, Nathan, Beth, Natalia, Anthony, Zach, Bethany, Marcus, Grant, Lisa, and Jefferson?" Chloe asked very confused.

"Yeah and by the way some already have mates."

"Who?"

Of course she would want to know Savannah thought bitterly. "Jack and Blake are mates, Parker and Braden, Leix and Timmy, Marcus and Lisa, Ryan and Lucy, Claiton and Shelby, Anthony and Tate, and Zach and Fiona."

"Wow that's a sad number. We have like thirty wolves and only eight pairings." Chloe observed.

"Well we have thirty two wolves and they are all under you contral. I'mthe second omgea and Jackson is the beta. Jack and Blake are your fourths." Meredith threw in.

"Wait so where does brandon go?"

"I am not in your line up. I am heir to the Sweetwaters pack. I belive that you are in charge of the spring fall pack" He sat back in his chair waiting for someone to say the obvious. He wasn't disappointed. "WAIT, WHAT?" "JACKSON YOU LET A GREY HERE?! Savannah and Meredith both shouted while Jackson, brandon, and Chloe flinched.


	8. Chapter 7

**okay one more chapter for you!**

Chloe being the first one of the three to recover asked,''Hey now hold on some of us aren't familiar with greys and white and browns and yada yada yada. So it would be great if you could all- ack, ekk, blck, ekkkkk! Never mind got a memory. Got the gist of stuff now. Wait wasnt mother married to a grey? Stevey Lou? Mega huge superstar or something?

''Nononononononono he was the big shot in Hollywood.'' The one and only Stevey Lou! Meredith and Savannah shouted together.

"Oh yeah man that guy was all talk and even more chicken!"

"Chicken?Oh please Jackson he was a turkey, what with his pockets full of ego."

"Guys, guys, guys. I still don't who or what caused me to lose me memory. And Jackson you still owe me a paintball match in which I shall domanite!"

" Hey in my defense I didn't know he was grey until he waltzed into our lives. I mean we were in the army together but that doesnt mean that I'm a stalker who tracks his fellow army buds every day life."

"So wait," Chloe cut in," you don't stalk the people you fight with, the people who kill beside you, the people who camp with you. You don't stalk them and yet you have to know every little detail about MY love life, MY personal life, MY grades and worst of all, MY FRIENDS LIFE?! YOU MAKE NO SENSE. Plus we still don't know what we are gonna do for our birthday bash."

" Wait I thought we were going to a club?" savannah asked.

"No we're doing a dance. But not the black tie kind more like a 'get down' one." Meredith put in.

"And here I thought we were gonna have just go shopping, movie, party time and then sleepover." Chloe processed out loud.

"What about the carnival?"

"Seeing how this isnt your birthday bash Jackson i don't see how you get a say in this."

" Well clo-bear I'm the one whos probally gonna have too pay for all this s- " What, no way we have been working our butts off for this, college, and anything else we might need SO NO WAY are you paying for anything!"

"CHLOE! I'm your brother I think I'm aloud to do this for you!"

"Dude we are not weaklings! We can do this our selves!"

" Oh really and I guess your BOYFRIEND is aloud to help you with this? Hmm isn't James aloud to help you when he isn't even blood. Funny how LOVE runs STRONGER than BLOOD!"

Whispering " Oh gosh, he's done it now."

"What do you mean savannah?" Whispering back.

Whispering to brandon, "James was her boyfriend when he was in the army but he only wanted her money since they might not look like it but they are filthy stinkin rich. He knew that those two are really close but Jackson took off for the army one day and Chloe was outta her mind crazy. "

Meredith added "She hates her mom alot and those too are closer than honey. When he left she was crazed with worry, crazed with guilt."

Savannah continued " Since they are rich they have alot of enemies. It took all of us too calm her down."

Meredith shuddered "She is really scary when's shes mad. I feel sorry for Luke." Seeing the look on Brandon's face Meredith told him," Luke is her sparring, wrestling, fencing partner and sometimes he is also her punching bag."

"ohhhh. If it was anything like their play fight ouch."Brandon said sympathetically. "Oh it was worse. Wayyyyy worse." Savannah told him.

To prove her point Meredith said,"the poor guy was in the healing ward for the whole week until he wrote back."

"Back to the point James cheated on her with a bitch and that was one week before he came home so it's only been two weeks since she found out. It's still a pretty sore spot." Savannah told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh but that poor boy. He wished he never knew her. Ahhh."Sighing with relish Meredith told him with a dreamy look on her face Savannah's matching hers said giggling, " we sent the whole pack after him. When he was on his date. He ran screaming like a little kid all the while his date was yelling after him about what a coward he was. She might have let slip that someone was braver then him."

Teasingly Meredith said slyly(is that even a word?㈴9) "By someone she means Jackson. She blew a sewer point straight out from the ground." laughing fairly hard by now they jumped when they heard, "Why do you guys always do the fun stuff without me?"

"CHLOE!"

"Hahaha gotcha!"

"Chloe I thought you were done with that!"

"Done with scaring people? Done with prank ing people? Done with being over dramatic? Done with being me? Nope never gonna happen your just gonna have to live with the awesomeness of moi!"

"Unless we kill you."

"Meredith! I thought you were dove! Crow what have you done with her?"

"Nothing raven."

"Sure crow sure."

"Jackson do you know what their saying?"

"Sorry brandon for once I do know but your on your own cause I wanna play too."

"Crane we're doing shopping, movie, party, sleepover theme so let's go!"

"We get to go shopping now!"

Turning to each other the boys came to a conclusion that they would be good boys. For now.


End file.
